Generally, lactating mothers use external or separate, reusable nursing pads that can be placed between the breast and a nursing brassiere or garment top. These nursing pads can also be disposable and only single-use pads. One of the flaws with nursing pads is the lack of security from leaks, since many pads do not stay in place and instead shift away from the nipple. Additionally, the pads are often made of materials that absorb, but do not prevent the breast milk from leaking through onto a garment top. As a result, the user may experience an embarrassing leak and possible damaging stain on her clothing (e.g., pajamas). Another flaw with nursing pads is that they can cause discomfort and pain for the user, since many reusable nursing pads are made of materials that stick to nipples that may be chapped as a result of early breastfeeding. Another flaw with nursing pads is the inconvenience associated with their use, since nursing pads must be removed for access during nursing. As such, the nursing pad may become lost or otherwise misplaced. Once nursing is complete, and when the nursing pad is not misplaced or otherwise lost, the user must reposition the nursing pad between the breast and the nursing brassiere or garment top, which is often difficult and/or time consuming. Yet another flaw with nursing pads is that they are indiscreet, because nursing pads tend to be visible through clothing. As such, it can be difficult or impossible to disguise their use.
Conventional nursing garments, or apparel that allows mothers to breastfeed without disrobing, require the use of an incorporated or an external (i.e., separate) nursing brassiere. These brassieres provide support in a similar fashion to that used by traditional brassieres. However, one of the flaws inherent in the brassiere's design is that no leak-resistance is provided. That is, the brassiere is not capable of absorbing and/or containing leaking breast milk. As a result, the user must use an external, inconvenient, indiscreet nursing pad, or risk an embarrassing leak that may also stain their clothing. Another flaw in the brassiere's design is the lack of comfort, since the material may not be kind (e.g., irritate or stick) to sore nipples, damaged during the early days of breastfeeding.